Technology Tree
Research in GC is done one technology at a time, via posting a set number of times on the current thread. You have several tiers to research from; however, to commence research you must have researched something from the prior tier, and applicable all of the prerequisites for the technology in question are listed on the tech's entry on the guide. The current system allows you to specialize heavily in whatever technological branches you want, and doesn't require you to pay attention to anything else unless it can benifit the systems you have prior. For starting up, one gets 'tech points' to which you can allocate among the categories for tiers, and select systems within it for that tech point. You still follow the advancement rule, you cannot have something you lack prereqs for. New systems are spread out among tiers, with upgrades and new versions of the same weapon you have, eventually coming across a new weapon as the tiers advance. Weapons Tier 1 -Chemical Ballistics 15 posts A basic projectile weapon using chemical explosives to propel a kinetic shell, Functions on land and in space. -Basic Missiles 20 posts Basic missile propulsion sections, incapable of maneuvering both in atmosphere and space due to design limitation. Offers the baseline warheads. -Focusing Lens 10 posts The first step and part of a laser of any form, the focusing lenses allow a coherent light beam instead of a flashlight. -Dazzler 15 posts Weapon designed to blind a target, typically land based. Tier 2 -Mk2 Chem Ballistics 20 posts, Prereqs: Chemical Ballistics Improvements to the chemicals used to propel the shell down the cannon, and general improvements to the damage and penetration of the shell itself, permitting higher effective damage and kinetic vector. -Improved Propellants 10 posts, Prereqs: Chemical Ballistics The improvement of missile and cannon propellants enabling faster and harder hitting for these types of weapons. -Enhanced Tracking 15 posts, Prereqs:Basic Missiles The improvement of missile guidance and tracking systems enabling missiles to better and more quickly achieve a lock on their target, and increasing the missile's resistance to countermeasures. - Weapon Grade Lasers 15 posts, prereqs: Focusing Lens The development of true space combat grade lasers, which are capable of burning into hostile targets from fleet combat distances. -High Yield Charges 10 posts The development of higher yield warheads for all missile weapons. Allows use of High-Yield Warheads, which trade missile maneuverability characteristics for increased damage, and enables the research of some specialized heavy missile types. Max yield per point increaed by x (Check for something that wont screw the sys) Tier 3 -Mk3 Chem Ballistics 25 posts, Prereqs: Mk2 Chem Ballistics Further development of the chemical ballistic cannon to allow even greater performance characteristics, damage, and kinetic vector. -High Energy Propellants 15 posts, Prereqs: Improved Propellants Development of propellants containing higher amounts of chemical energy, enabling better missile and cannon potency. -Particle Beams 30 posts The development of beamer weapons based on the firing of charged particles, which damage targets through molecular disruption and heating. -Mk2 Lasers 20 posts, Prereqs: Weapons Grade Lasers The improvement of lasers of higher power and intensity, providing increased damage per shot. -Narrow Focus Beam 20 posts, Prereqs: Weapon Grade Lasers The development of specialized laser weapons, which utilize a narrower and more powerful beam, for higher damage at the cost of affected surface area. Tier 4 -Mk 4 Chem Ballistics 30 posts, Prereqs: Mk3 Chem Ballistics Additional refinements to the chemical ballistic cannon to produce the strongest speeds possible with this method of firing. -Mk 2 Particle Beams 35 posts, Prereqs: Particle Beams Development of improvements to the confinement and allowable strength of the particle beam, enabling it to be improved in capability. -Mk3 Lasers 25 posts, Prereqs: Mk2 Lasers Further improvement of laser beamer technology, permitting for more increased damage potential of laser weapons. -Heavy Explosive Charges 30 posts Improvements on explosives technology brings up a new type of warhead. Increases blast yield per points by x Tier 5 -Plasma Blaster 30 posts An energy cannon designed to fire a contained and condensed bolt of reactor or stored plasma at a target. Inflicts high thermal and some kinetic damage to the target on impact. Tier 6 -Gauss Cannon 20 posts One variant of magnetic accelerator weapon which fires slugs at extreme velocities using magnetic coils. Capable of considerable damage and kinetic vector, knocking even larger vessels slightly off course. -Rail Gun 20 posts A magnetic kinetic accelerator weapon which fires slugs at extreme velocity. Capable of extreme kinetic damage and armor penetration but said penetration leaves less kinetic vector than similar tier ballistics. -Electrolasers An energy weapon based on the use of electrons to conduct to and do damage to targets. Ineffectual outside atmosphere. -Spasers A weapon utilizing the phenomena of surface plasmons,creating excitiations on the target's surface to deal molecular damage. -Nanofletchettes A mass cannon which fires hundreds of small-sized, razor sharp nanofibers at a target, delivering little kinetic vector but slicing through targets. Ineffectual against ship bulkheads and armor plating, finding use primarily only in ground hand weapons. -Plasma Beam A beamer weapon which fires a confined stream of reactor or stored plasma in a continual stream at the target for considerable thermal damage, and less so, some kinetic damage. -Neutron Beam x Posts, Prereq: Particle Beam A Beamer which fires a confined beam of neutral atomic particles at the target. Designed primarily to kill crew and bomb planetary populations; has little effect against shields, hulls, and rad-resistant armor. -Torpedoes Large contained balls of energy launched and fired out of specialized launch tubes to cripple capital ships and star bases. Not to be confused with super-heavy missiles, a physical variant of the e-torpedo. Tier 7 -Lancer 50 Posts An ion beamer weapon, designed primarily for disabling shields and potentially wreaking havok with ship systems. Ineffective at best versus armor. -Fusion Plasma Weaponry x Posts Prereq: Plasma Blaster OR Plasma Beamer An improvement on existing plasma based weapons permitting them to generate plasma at higher temperatures than ever before. Increases the thermal damage of all plasmatic weapons, be they beams or blasters, by a substantial factor. Tier 15 -Antimatter Beams Beam weapons designed to fire confined beams of antimatter at a target for critical impact. Power Systems Tier 1 -Internal Combustion Generators 10 posts Uses combustible fuel to power a vessel. -Solar Mercury Boiler 15 posts -Radioisotope Thermoelectric Generators 10 posts -Basic Capacitors 10 posts Tier 2 -Mk2 Combustion Generators 15 posts, Prereqs: Internal Combustion Generators -High Endurance Cables 10 posts Power Cables designed for higher durability and power transfer capacity than previous power cables. Increases reactor systems durability and speed of energy transfer from reactor to subsystems. -Fiber Optic Cables 15 posts Tier 3 -Mk3 Combustion Generators 20 posts, Prereqs: Mk2 Combustion Generators -Cable Shear Resistance 20 posts, Prereq: High Resistance Cables(?) Further development of power cable systems, providing an even higher level of reactor systems durability. -Photovoltaic Panels 25 posts Panels designed to efficiently capture sunlight and convert it into energy. Tier 4 -Mk4 Combustion Generators 24 posts, Prereqs: Mk3 Combustion Generators -Mk2 Solar Mercury Boiler 30 posts, Prereqs: Solar Mercury Boiler -Beamed Power: Lasers x posts, Prereqs: Laser Communications Development of laser technology based off the communications system which allows for "microwaving" of power directly from a generation source to other orbital platforms, space vehicles, or properly rigged ground installations. -Basic EMP hardening 20 posts Development of shielding and hardening techniques for all electronic components on a ship. Increases all components EMP disable/damage resistance. Tier 5 -Mk3 Solar Mercury Boiler 35 posts, Prereqs: Mk2 Solar Mercury Boiler -Fission Generator 30 posts The development of nuclear fission-based power systems, providing power above and beyond that of conventional-fuel power systems. Tier 6 -Fusion Generator The development of relatively cleaner, safer, and more powerful generators utilizing fusion of low-mass elements. -Cold Fusion Generator PreReq: Fusion Generator The development of reactors capable of producing fusion at normal and low temperatures, increasing stability, potentially at the cost of total output. Tier 13 -Antimatter Reactors PreReq: The development of reactors utilizing the controlled annihilation of matter and antimatter as a power source, providing the ultimate in efficiency of material consumption-based power systems. Propulsion Tier 1 -Combustion Engines 10 Posts -Ion Drives 10 Posts Tier 2 -Nuclear Pulse Engine -Fusion Drives -Gas Core Fission Drive -Laser Thermal Engine -Solar Sails 10 Posts Tier 6 -Antimatter Drives Faster Than Light Tier 1 -Warp Theory 45 posts -Hyperspace Studies 45 posts Tier 2 -Basic Warp Drive 50 posts, Prereq: Warp Theory -Basic Hyperdrive 50 posts, Prereqs: Hyperspace Studies Tier 3 (Tentative) -Race Specific FTL MK. 1 X posts, Prereq: Basic Warp Drive OR Basic Hyperdrive, dependent on base tech The branching out of a species' FTL tech from the basic drive into whatever unique system it is. Fields/Shields Tier 1 -Basic Magnetic Dampening 10 posts -Weak Projected Magnetic Field 10 posts Tier 2 -Inertial Dampening Field 15 posts Development of inertial dampeners, which lessen the kinetic vector effects of ballistic weaponry. -Point Deflector 10 posts -Basic Energy Shield Array 15 posts Communications Tier 1 -Radio 10 posts Traditional radio wave-based communication polished and improved into the space era. The most basic effective communications solution available for STL purposes. Tier 2 -Laser Communications 20 posts, Prereqs: Focusing lens System of visual and infrared-spectrum point to point laser beaming which permits transfer of data over a distance. Tier 3 -Subspace Communications 30 posts The development of transmitters which send radio or other data at high warp speed through subspace. This enables true FTL communication at an effective range and scale. Tier 4 -Quantum Entanglement 60 posts Point to point communications system with extreme range for small sized messages. -Hyperspace Communication Booster 30 posts, Prereqs: Subspace Communications The development of more robust and powerful subspace communications systems which can penetrate a deeper phase range than normal subspace transmitters, enabling subspace transmitters to penetrate the deeper hyperspace variance, enabling easier contact with hyperspaced assets, and increasing signal range. Construction Tier 1 -Fighter Production 10 posts The development of small hulled spaceworthy vehicles, known as strike craft. This technology unlocks the Interceptor and Space Superiority Craft hulls for construction. Along with Bomber Construction, allows Multi-purpose Strike Craft Hulls. -Bomber Production 10 posts The development of small hulled spaceworthy vehicles, known as strike craft. This technology unlocks the Tactical Bomber and Strategic Bomber hulls for construction. Along with Fighter Construction, allows Multi-purpose Strike Craft Hulls. -Frigate Construction 10 posts Development of Frigate-sized hulls for use in spaceship construction, most often than not the first class of true starship utilized. -Orbital Shipyard Construction Development of orbital stations dedicated to manufacturing starships, enabling a critical production advantage over that of planetary starports. Absolute must for developing any space vehicle class which will not be planet-worthy. -Orbital Station Construction Development of orbital platforms which can be utilized for a variety of purposes, from trade to Orbital Defense needs. Tier 2 -Patrol Craft Construction 10 posts Work on more efficient space usage allows for practical military usage of the Patrol Craft size class, as per its name, this size class of vessel is best used for in system patrols and support roles. - Gunship Construction 10 posts Shuttle design concepts are taken to a new level, armed, and modified to be useful in combat situations be it in space or in atmosphere, they are capable of carrying various types of munitions, and are to excel at air support in planetary atmospheres. Unlocks gunships. - Dropship Construction 15 posts, PreReq: Gunship Construction Redesigning of gunships to drop off soldiers and materials from orbit, often for military use. Unlocks Dropship template for gunships. - Assault Craft 15 posts . The tools necessary to breach a block of armor for a group of soldiers to penetrate hull armor of a warship are designed and the training to handle the assault on multiple different potential enemy environments. This training leads to standard marines being able to fight within an enemy ship, and nonlethal combat environments within a ship such as zero-g. Unlocks the Assault/Boarding Ship template for ships. -Hangar Platforms 15 posts, PreReq: Any Strike Craft Technology Development of station modules and ship bays to hold Strike Craft, prerequisite for carrier and battlecarrier templates. -Remote Station Construction 15 posts The development of construction techniques allowing stations to be built outside of planetary orbit, and within Deep Space locations. Tier 3 - Destroyer Construction 15 posts Development of improved larger scale production techniques allows for the construction of Destroyer size hulls, larger light ships capable of mounting more equipment and performing more roles in a fleet. - Siege Superstructure 20 posts Stronger superstructures are designed to handle large armaments to replace the spine of a warship, allowing for massive amounts of forward firepower. They are envisioned to specialize in planetary bombardment and sieging well defended orbital stations. Unlocks Siege template. - Mobile Strike Platforms 15 posts PREREQ: Hangar Platforms Enhancement of carrier modules into an efficient format. Unlocks Carrier and Battlecarier Templates. -x x posts Tier 4 Tier 5 Tier 6 Metallurgy/Armoring Tier 1 -Titanium Armor Plating 15 posts - Whipple Shields 10 posts - Ablative Ceramic Plate 10 posts Tier 2 -Chobham Plating 15 posts -Reinforced Superstructure 10 posts Tier 3 - Plating Tier 4 - Plating Tier 5 - Plating Tier 6 - Plating Computing Systems/AI Tier 1 - Supercomputers -Expert Systems -Basic Artificial Intelligence -Sentient Artificial Intelligence Category:Creatione infinitum mundi Category:Lore Category:Tech Guide